User talk:Appledash
Welcome Hey peoples. This is Ice here. Call me Iceh, Ice, or Icy. If you want to ask any questions, feel free too! ♥♥♥ :) May StarClan light your path. --Ice ♥♥♥ :D Nods Yeah you're right. I can make longhaired stuff for it too. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I Can't Belive It. ' And NOBODY is allowed to say 'This user is better than this user' *gazes at fawn* Icefall★ Talk 18:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC)' Thank-you so much for accepting my apology. I have tried to say sorry but you haven't agreed to it. It's not going to work if you keep bringing it back up. I've tire to improve my attitude (starting from yesterday) but clearly you haven't. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 12:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) CAP? Want to go to CAP? §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 13:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Not IRC, the actual project. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 13:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Comment on my pics, i'm bored. :P §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 14:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ? How do you make a link from you're user page or talk page to something else, for example Sandstar has a link for images that are needed for characters. How do I do that? Thank you, ϠSpiritc 17:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) can i join this clan i really want to join as a kit Flowerkit 21:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) i don't know how to rp can you help me plz? Flowerkit 22:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Hiya, Im making my own Wikia, and I need some blanks. Could you please make me some queen blanks? I really really suck, and yes I've tried. You would be a really big help! ϠSpiritc 14:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) What about their tails? There great though, cause I couldnt do anything like that! I'll have Night shine or Nighty tweak them, thank you! XD ϠSpiritc 14:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, could you tweak them like this? On both blanks, thanks. ϠSpiritc 15:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) XDDDD Oh, well I have a very complex way of thinking when it comes to Charart... sorz! X) ϠSpiritc 15:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Ancients I decided to quit. It's a hard decision, but one I feel will be for the best. You now have full control of the Ancients, and can do with it what you will. This is goodbye, for the last time Also, thank you, for helping me get started here, and even when we had disagreements, not shouting me down. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 18:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't an easy decision to make at all. I was actually crying really hard when I said it. I'll miss you two. You and Nightfall keep the site running, okay? [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 19:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey?! Why'd you kick me from the IRC? I was just messing around! Now Im banned! Could you please lift the ban from me? TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 17:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) XC As I had said, TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 17:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ''just messin around.... Ok, thats much better than what I had expected. Could you lift the ban Suiseuki gave me for absoulutely no reason on WWiki? Please! TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 18:17, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Warriors Echowind was made a warrior earlier because she fought the fox. Ravenpaw and Flarepaw will be made warriors, then Icepaw, Pinepaw and Cherrypaw--'Nightshine'~ 18:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Blank FAIL Icy, can you tweak it for me, please, I mean, when you have time? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 14:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok. Maybe we could start over maybe today at like 1:00? :) EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 12:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ya, but its a Roleplay ''site. I dont think I've ever heard of DarkClan, Firepelt, or ''Rubystar in any of the Warriors books. So it might be based of the books, but not mostly, its mostly a Roleplay site. TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 16:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC) But DarkClan? Seriously? I know the rest of the Clans excist, but not that one. Anyways, ok I wont make one. And have you been on my Wikia recently? We have a new member! X)))) TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 16:44, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, but he deserves it. He has been quite mean to me, and acts very rude around me. And yes I did, and its been three days. And I'm STILL banned?! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 17:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *ears flick* Yeah, I must be blind I guess, thanks. *tail twitches* Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 18:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) >:( You gave me a chance Thats nice. But why the he!! did you do it. The only reason I kept Streamtail was because of your message. Be that way. I am ****** at you Take away my admin rights. Fine ban me fine like I care anymore Streamtail is dying Iceshine never gave him a chance she just will have to watch him die And i don't give a crap of how much you complain. I really don't I am really mad of you so why the heck should I forgive you? You said it yourself. And you lied to me. You proboly don't even know what I'm talking about I'm talking about that stupid couple called IceshineXKestrelfang I gave you many chances this is the final time thats it. Yes thats right... I might say it. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 01:04, July 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL I figured it was time for me to join! Jmiles The forums guy! 04:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Kestrelfang and Iceshine I drew it myself. Say if you want another. :D Style and picture is copyrighted. ''--Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) WTF? I can't even believe what Clarissa did. That was just rude. She has no right to spread lies about me like that. I'm really quitting this time. I'll be on other sites with people who care about me. I won't come on the IRC either. I'll give you places to talk to me later, For now, so long [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|''vans]] 17:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC It kicked me off, so I'm going to use my client. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 00:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Sunblaze Iceh, may I have Sunblaze back? I know I let you have him, but since I changed up both him and Hawkfire, I kinda need to roleplay him. If you want to keep him, I understand. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 16:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Moon's CotC Art Contest You have to use CotC blanks. [[User:Mossstar101|Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]12:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) CHECK IT! check out my new siggie dalton helped. AshclawLive Curious 16:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks Its what I do :P. [[User:Manyman|'Many']][[User Talk:Manyman|'man']] 12:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Going Away I'm going away for Thu-Sat, so please don't decline images. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]18:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ice, I didn't like Iceshine that much. She and Kestrelfang didn't make a good couple. I think TawnyXKestrel would be better. Anyway, Bracken said that you still liked DustXIce. A fuss over nothing. Kestrelfang is mates with Tawnywing, they are a better couple. Corry Ice, be with Dustblaze,--Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deputy Well, no. Mintbar isn't going to be deputy. I don't know what further things you and Echo have decided for my clan, but She's not being deputy. End. Of. Story. I'll have to think about that one, because there are no senior warriors except for Loveshine, Jellomello, and Sharkteeth (My RP XD) --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 13:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ashclaw Going do anything about it? http://catsofclans.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ABluestar1776&diff=33937&oldid=28652 http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluestar1776#get_OUT_blue Shruggytalk 17:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Nomination Fawny has been nominated for Warrior status. Be sure to cast your vote! ;) §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 18:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Join? Can i join the ancients as a softpaw named Birds song a gray she cat with warm blue eyes BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 14:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Image FAIL For you... It's an EPIC fail. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 15:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC I'm just not allowed anymore. I can still roleplay, though. =) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 19:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blazepelt Thanks Icy. Now, I need to put it up for approval. ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 02:16, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hollys' Forest Do you roleplay Holly? Could Holly be Yodas' mate? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 02:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Could you make Holly a page? Sorry it looks blurry...:'(Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 02:40, July 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:40, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Bye bye IRC! D: Yes sadly it's true. I won't be on he IRC anymore. I really hate going on it. Too much drama. But I will be here. Take away my auto op and just say on the news 'Echo quit IRC'. Kk? This is not goodbye forever but I will be inactive almost all year. Due to school trips, friends, family and more, like homework. Anyway. For now, Bye EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 18:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I seriously have no idea wha to call this... So, i'm going up to the mountains tomorrow, so I won't be on. Just thought I should let someone know :) ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 05:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Just a day, but I have to leave really soon, so I'm clearing up some stuff on all my sites. ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 13:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Goodbye IRC! D: http://pastebin.com/RLAYJAB2 Just click it. That was my last time on the IRC. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 17:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm still on the wiki. I might not be back on the irc. Though next year I might go on. Nighty is upset and this was a hard choice. I am very inactive these days. Summer isn't just sit on the computer all day. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 18:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) =D EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 19:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Sure Umm, Sure, post there if you want to RP at it too. Just follow the instructions I gave Echo. --NightpawBring on the fight! 21:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey We don't talk much anymore! Let's catch up sometime on the IRC. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 20:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Userbox project It seems like nobody is active anymore there. I keep trying to join but nobody's there. Mossstar of FireClan☮ I change my siggie way too often. '20:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC)' TCFrostyness 15:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) dont you have to ask the leader of the clan before you join? Frostyness 15:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Then I cant make one unless there is kits. Iceshine's kit Snowkit - A silver tabby she-kit with a white chest muzzle, paws and belly with black ear tips. StreamtailI miss her so much... 22:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Amberkit - fluffy golden she-cat with brown eyes. Mõŏń ۞ 22:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Silverkit - A silver tabby she-cat with a white chest muzzle, paws and belly with black ear tips. (I discussed it with Echo) [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']] [[User talk:Maplefern|'I am awesome. ]][[Brookheart|'''Deal with it.]] 22:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Prophecy Kits Heatherdove had four kits that were mentioned in the prophecy. Dawnkit (WC) is without a roleplayer. Do you want her? §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 12:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Sig can you make me a Sigg please Frostyness 15:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and can it say something to?Frostyness 15:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Frostyness 15:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) why? Frostyness 16:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Hey, I'm havin trouble with my new sig, could you please help me out and make it work? Spirit[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|''Go Minnesota Panthers!]] thanks! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 21:00, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 14:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) COULD YOU please FIX THE SIG? Its been almost over a week sense you said you would. :( Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 12:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sketchfu http://sketchfu.com/drawing/1592268-frost-vs-ice made it just fur you! As I said ''fur ''and its pretty much Frosts' death scene. Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers! 18:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC)'' Hey, what does demote mean on your poll? Just wondering. :) HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 21:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: ... Yes I understand, but thats stupid. Completely, banned for no reason. Just because of something on a COMPLETELY nother Wikia. Who cares? Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!'' 22:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC)'' Try typing this instead: [[User talk:ddevans96z|''-♜]][[User:ddevans96z|ðältøñ]] 23:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Aw...but I love all the stuff on your poll. :( HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 17:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Of course! I don't hate ya! :D HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 17:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Who could possibly hate you? :( HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 17:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi, whats Kitsu got to do with this wiki? And why are Zoe and Spirit talking about her here behing her back? (sorry if i'm being nosy) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'''issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 20:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) dayum hey iceh just wonderin but why does it say im the rp'er of Brackenpaw in wc?--bracken--o3o 01:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Mates hey! i saw that you have ALOT of warriors in TC and i made my RP, Spiritcloud. shes lookin for a mate, and i just wanted to know if you have ANY single toms. thanks, Spririt[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!]] 13:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sausuke He seems to be getting VERY popular! Anyways, may Sean join as a protector? Thanks, Spririt[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!]] 17:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Flash Hey Ice. I need your help with the template for Flash's page. She is currently a rogue. Past affiliation is ThunderClan as a kit named Flashkit.Family is Unknown. Hey lol, you forgot me on your "Thoughts On Other Users" :) I put you on mine, so can you do the same? HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 15:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Request Sorry, Ice, she's not exactly a white tabby...I always imagined her as a gray tabby with dark stripes. :D Anyway, here you go! HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 18:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC)